The love and life of Jamie AyresDrent
by fruitsbasketkyo
Summary: Jamie is an irish gay boy who has a daughter and a sad marriage. He moves to Japan with his daughter and has adventures and discovers new love. YAOI DEEP DEEP YAOI. be kind this is my first fanfiction ever so please R&R. ooc stuff inside
1. heartbroken

**Plot: Jamie Aryes-Drent is once happily married gay man and has a daughter and they move to New York to live a life together. After losing his husband he moves to Japan and meets a police officer and falls in love with him. **

**Disclaimer: My characters are mine with the exception of some characters whose names I've changed and this idea is mine from my Role playing days. SO DEAL AND DON'T STEAL THEM **

**A.n. gay marriage is allowed for this fan fiction. I decided that it's okay cause people in love deserve to get married and he's 18 but he can adopt kids at his age because I say so. AND HE"S RICH… his parents left him a nice sum of money but he lives on what little stuff he can… he uses his money wisely. Also Jamie isn't some transvestite…drag queen gay guy. He only wears a dress or girls clothes when he wants to excite his partner or if he wants to get married. SO YAY I wanted to say that now…and clarify any problems you might have with the story. From the Left to right: Jamie, Tamaki, and Erica**

Chapter One: Preface

Jamie Ayres-Drent was an Irish gay boy who'd been happily married for 2 months before his husband disappeared. Jamie was 5 foot 7 inches and had straight black hair with golden chunks in it and was 18 years old. His build was slim yet muscular is eyes a beautiful brown color.

Jamie's daughter Erica Lee Ayres-Drent was a 2 year old Asian girl with black hair and blue eyes. Jamie absolutely loves her because he is his daughter even if she was adopted by him and his husband Eric. Eric had been the same age as Jamie and slightly taller and a little more muscular. Jamie had loved him so much he'd die to save Eric's life.

Enough about Eric though it'd been two months since the two young men had married and Eric had disappeared leaving Jamie to fend for himself and his daughter. Jamie's heart had been broken and the only comfort he found was in his friend, Ryuu. Jamie would hang out with Ryuu and watch Erica play on the near by swings and jungle gym. But Ryuu had relationship problems too his boyfriend had left him and committed suicide leading to Ryuu's depression. As Jamie tried to help Ryuu and make him happy he noticed with sadness that Ryuu would never love him like Jamie had began to love him, shortly after Ryuu's boyfriend died Ryuu committed suicide leaving a note for Jamie saying he was sorry he had to die just that he couldn't handle the loneliness anymore and he needed to find peace. Jamie's sadness grew day in and day out in the next month his own depression grew and his daughter began to walk around and wait for her dad to come play with her.

Then the day came when Jamie realized that Erica was missing and he ran off looking for her his fear of losing her growing as the time passed. When he found her in her favorite park safe and sound he fell to his knees and held out his arms crying as he called her to him. Erica seeing her daddy cry ran to him and hugged him saying, "its okay mommy, daddy will be fine and I'm here for you mommy." Jamie sobbed as he held onto her whispering, "I know baby girl I know." That night Jamie wrote a note and packed the little bit of things that he and Erica had. He posted the note on the door and held onto his little girl giving her a gentle kiss and smiling. As he and Erica left the thought of the note he'd written.

_Dear Eric and everyone who cares, _

_I loved you so much and I care about you all but I can't live here anymore the pain is so intense that I'm taking Erica with me to Japan. I fear this is good bye and I won't try to keep this up. I'm declaring our marriage over and I'm sad about you and I just want to start over maybe I'll find someone who'll love me in Japan. _

_Love your ex-husband, _

_Jamie_

**CHAPTER ONE IS DONE**

**YAY well that was difficult I was trying to remember my idea and then I was like HOLY HELL but I must say I'll have a chapter 2 soon. He'll be moving to Japan and we'll see how his flight fairs.**

**Fruitsbasketkyo: POOR JAMIE**

**Fruitsbasketyuki: NO POOR ERIC**

**Fruitsbasketkyo: -.- JAMIE SHALL FIND NEW LOVE**

**Fruitsbasketyuki: As will Eric….**


	2. moving to japan

Chapter 2: Flying to Japan

On the flight over to Japan Erica slept and Jamie watched a couple movies. Jamie drifted off to sleep his dreams drifting back to when he first met Eric and their short marriage.

**Flashback**

_Eric and Jamie had met in Ireland their attraction to each over immediate and their love quick. Jamie had held onto Eric and smiled as he realized his playing days were over he loved the young man that made him feel special. As Eric and Jamie made love with Eric on top and Jamie on bottom Jamie had said the words" I love you" to Eric his hands in Eric's hair as he kissed Eric's neck gently. Eric's soft voice echoing Jamie's and his hands drawing circles on Jamie's back and both boys snuggling close to the other. The day they got married was wonderful his twin sister and her husband had come and were the witnesses. Jamie remembered how aroused he was when he first came out in his wedding dress his eyes twinkling happily as he smiled at Eric who waited for him at the alter. When Jamie walked down the aisle he smiled at his soon to be husband in a sexy tux and their eyes met and both young men smiled at each other. Once Jamie had made it to Eric he had held his hand his lips twisted in a sexy smile as he gave his vows. Then the time came for the kiss and he gave it his all the kiss passionate as Eric's and Jamie's tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouths their hands on each other's bodies. That night had been beautiful as they had made it back to their place. Jamie went into their bathroom and stripped out of his wedding gown his hands shaking slightly as he found some cute lingerie to wear and show off his slim body. As he walked out to see Eric in similar clothing he felt his panties tighten around his groin as he became more aroused by the sight of his now husband. He had kissed him like their lives were about to end and rocked against Eric's body in a new need as he moaned Eric's name softly and nipped at his ear and nose. Eric had stripped Jamie of all clothing and had massaged his stomach and hips as he made out with Jamie. Jamie in return massaged Eric's erection his moans growing louder as his arousal grew more painful. When both boys had stripped each other and lay skin to skin their love came out in smoldering kisses and a fierce need to be together. As Eric prepared Jamie for his manhood Jamie held Eric's free hand and bent his knees back as Eric trusted into Jamie. Jamie let out a moan as he felt Eric hit his prostrate. As their tempo picked up to a slightly out of control speed, Jamie came against his husband causing Eric to cum inside of his ass. _

**End Flashback**

Jamie woke up with a start and realized the flight was nearly over and he had an erection. He sighed sadly and looked at his still sleeping daughter. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead as he got up to use the restroom hoping to get his erection down and clear his head. Once Jamie made it to the bathroom he pulled his jeans down and gently stroked himself trying to think of something to help himself get off. He moaned softly and grunted softly as he worked his member. Once he came and rested his head against the door and felt the tears fall as he looked his hands the pain of having to masturbate on a plane and not having a lover driving him bonkers as he realized he was alone. He gave a sigh and washed his hands putting on a happy face as he went back to his daughter and turning on the last movie he could see before the flight was over. As he watched the movie he wondered with he'd never have a lover again and if he'd be a single parent for the rest of his life as he felt his daughter move he looked over at her. Erica's eyes opened slowly as she looked around and found her dad still by her. Quietly she spoke to him, "Mommy, are you okay?" Jamie gave her the best smile he could and nodded, "Yes sweetheart I am." He hugged her close and kissed her forehead stroking her hair. Erica's little voice spoke again, "Don't worry Mommy, You'll find some here and we'll all be happy again." Jamie let out a soft gasp and nodded crying softly, "I know I will honey and you'll have a daddy who'll love you and me." He smiled slightly and looked out the window, as the captain told the plane that they'd be landing in Japan in 30 minutes. Jamie started to tickle Erica and smiled as he spoke, "You and I shall have much fun at the K. Academy in Kyoto." Erica smiled and giggled as she nodded, "OKAY MOMMY"

**CHAPTER 2 YAY well I had to add a flashback in that. And well I suck at this and I don't care. So feed back peoples feedback.**

**Fruitsbasketkyo: Oooo slight lemon going on**

**Fruits basketyuki: yeah and Eric was dominating it**


	3. Japan and Kaymoto Academy

Chapter 3: Japan and K. Academy

As their plane landed Jamie helped Erica gather her toys and the little bit of things they had. Jamie gave a soft smile as he picked her up putting on her backpack and picking up his rolling suitcase and laptop. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and smiled, "Well sweetheart lets go get a cab and find our new home." She smiled and kissed Jamie's cheek back, "Okay mommy." As the two stepped off the plane, they looked around and smiled at the busy airport and beautiful scenery that was Kyoto, Japan. Erica yawned and fell asleep against Jamie as Jamie hailed a taxi putting their stuff in the trunk and sitting in the back the money in his wallet(located in his back pocket) and looking around as Erica continued to sleep. Jamie softly told the taxi driver where to go his little memory of Japanese coming back as he smiled slightly. Jamie bit his lip and sighed as the drive went on 1 hour. He stroked Erica's hair and shakily looked at the now changing scenery. The taxi driver spoke softly saying that they were 30 minutes out and that the academy was a beautiful place. Jamie spoke candidly with him learning more about the academy and smiling as he realized he could do this.

Once they made it to the Academy Jamie thanked the taxi driver and paid him as he gathered Erica and their stuff. He gave a soft smile and walked up to the Administration Office his papers in hand and his eyes sweeping over the campus thinking, _oh my god this place is beautiful and there looks like there are some cute guys here._ That's when Jamie spotted him, the guys of his dreams and he felt his face flush as he realized that he needed to calm down or he'd have another Eric incident. Jamie walked past the mysteriously, cute man and he heard his smooth, sexy voice as he spoke to his companion. Jamie blushed more as he walked past the man holding Erica closer as his body as he looked past him. Erica giggled and poked Jamie in the nose speaking softly, "Mommy, are you okay? You're staring at that man?" Jamie blushed deeply and looked at Erica, "I'm fine sweetheart and I'm staring at nothing but my gorgeous baby girl." Jamie walked into the building hoping to heaven the man hadn't heard him.

As Jamie walked to the front desk passing his papers to the young sectary his smile genuine as he lifted Erica up higher on his side. "I'm new and I'm still trying to get used to the language so is there anyone who can show me where I'll be staying?" The sectary was nodding and smiled, "Yes I see someone coming now he's got beautiful English and he might be able to understand you." She nodded to Erica and smiled again, "And here he is." Jamie turned to see the man he'd ogled outside before he'd entered the building. Trying to hide his blush Jamie bowed his head and held Erica closer his lips pursing into a straight line.

**Tamaki's point of view**

Tamaki had been talking to another student about the security of the academy when he saw the young man with the little girl. He had noticed him staring at him and had felt himself blushing as he tried not to stare back. Tamaki was 5 foot 9 inches and was built nicely. His eyes were a beautiful blue and his hair was black coming down to his shoulders. Tamaki was 27 years old and was for the most point straight though he thought he might be bisexual when he started to fall for other men. Of course he'd been married and had a little girl of himself and he loved her dearly. She was 9 years old and looked just like her mother. Tamaki watched the other man go inside and found himself wondering more about him as he bit his lip lightly. Maybe he could ask the young man sometime about why he was here in Japan.

Tamaki had been married for 5 years and help raise his daughter the remaining four years. As he bowed respectfully at the end of his conversation he walked to the Administration building wanting to discuss the security with the headmistress and wanted to learn more about the mysterious new man. As he walked to the building he checked his hair for tangles and his tight jeans and t-shirt for flaws. When he felt he was decent enough he walked inside spotting the young man at the front desk passing over his papers the little girl still in his arms. As he entered he caught the young sectary's eye and noticed she had pointed him out. His face flushed slightly as he saw the young man turn to him and bow his face Tamaki noticed held a slightly grim look and he wasn't looking Tamaki in the eye.

**From now on I'll be specifying Tamaki's and Jamie's views but when they are in the same room I'll not specify it. SO ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER which will be them in the same room.**


	4. Kaymoto Academy

Chapter 4: Kaymoto Academy

Jamie stood up and placed a smile on his lips as he spoke to the man in front of him, "Hello. I'm Jamie Ayres-Drent and this is my daughter Erica Lee." He held out his hand and seemed more at ease as he looked at Tamaki. Tamaki smiled kindly back and gave a quick bow before taking Jamie's hand, "I'm Tamaki Shinzo. Nice to meet you both." He shook Jamie's hand politely trying to hide his interest as he looked the man and little girl over. Jamie smile relaxed more and he shook Tamaki's hand back as he blushed softly. "Nice to meet you too. The secretary was just telling me that you might know how I'm feeling. Is that so?" Jamie looked Tamaki over questioningly and lifted Erica higher as the secretary finished Jamie's paperwork. Tamaki blushed deeper as he gave a soft chuckle, "I might, I have a little girl myself and well it's a handful I'll admit. But Where are you staying I'll give you a tour." Jamie blushed and he smiled as he took his paperwork from the now beaming secretary as she gave a wink to Jamie then to Tamaki as she spoke swiftly telling Jamie he'd be staying in the Dorms in a private dorm and where he'd find his classes. Jamie blushed more as he hiked Erica up more and shifted her backpack and fixed the rolling suitcase and laptop. Erica giggled as Jamie dropped the backpack and looked at him as she questioned, "Mommy, Why are you so nervous?" Jamie gave her a reproachful look and laughed, "Mommy isn't nervous, Mommy is having a good time juggling our stuff." Tamaki tilted his head when he heard Erica call Jamie mommy, and without a second thought went to pick up the backpack just as Jamie bent over to get it. At the moment Jamie's and Tamaki's hands met they both blushed scarlet and looked at the other as they stared quizzically at each other. Jamie pulled back as Tamaki picked up the bag his voice soft when he spoke despite his taller height, "I'll carry this for you and if you want your bags since your hands are full." Tamaki smiled softly and waited for an answer as Jamie looked down his face still red when he replied, "That would be wonderful and I'll repay you when I have some extra money I promise." Tamaki shook his head and took the bags for Jamie as he shyly touched his arm, "Don't worry about it. I see your hands are full and well I want to help. Also, it'd be my honor." Jamie blushed more and shifted Erica to his other side and smiled shyly, "Okay Thank you so much." Tamaki started to walk waiting for Jamie to follow as he led the way to the dorms. Jamie followed him and asked what was bugging him, "So. Tamaki, how old is your little girl and is it hard for you?" Tamaki almost dropped the bag as he looked at Jamie, "Rose is 9 years old but she's the smartest in her class. Its not so much hard because her mother and I have been taking care of her all her life." He spoke softly and looked down as he turned to Jamie, "How old is Erica and why did she call you mommy?" Tamaki blushed softly and bit his lip. Jamie looked sad and held Erica closer, "She's two years old and well… Her dad was my husband…Well my ex-husband that is." Jamie bit his lip and seemed to get even sadder. Tamaki grabbed Jamie's hand and looked at him, "I'm sorry…I was rude to ask such a personal question I just…Um…Rose's mom is my wife and well…we divorced recently and are trying out the joint custody thing." He looked at Jamie's face, "I feel bad for making you sad I…um would you like to talk about it sometime?" Jamie nodded slightly and looked at Erica, "I would like that. But maybe another time, I need to get Erica to bed." Erica poked Jamie's face and looked at Tamaki with a 'who me' look. Tamaki smiled and patted Jamie's hand. "Okay just know I'm here when you're ready okay?"

As the two began walking again in the calm silence judging each other inconspicuously they thought to themselves. Tamaki glanced at Jamie as they neared the dorm his lips pursed as he thought of another question. Jamie gave Tamaki a glance and voiced silently, "How old are you Tamaki?" Tamaki shocked looked at him, "I'm 27 how about yourself?" Jamie blushed and whispered, "I'm 18." Tamaki blushed as he nodded slowly. "Wow, you're young." He bit his lip and pointed to a beautiful building. "Those are the dorms. Should I show you your room?" Jamie blushed deeply and shook his head, "You don't have too, if you don't want to." Tamaki smiled and took his hand, "I want to."


	5. Getting to Know You

Chapter 5: Getting to know you

Tamaki took Jamie's hand and smiled at Erica, "Well little one how about we see your new home?" Erica giggled and nodded; "Okay Mister Tama-kun" Jamie blushed deeply and held onto Erica looking at Tamaki. Tamaki smiled back and led them into their dorm room, "Here it is you guys." He looked at Jamie's face and saw Jamie smile widen as he saw what the place looked like.

The dorm room was a three bedroom apartment with bath and kitchen. The walls were white and the beds were twin the sheets a calming beige and the furniture a cherry color. Jamie set Erica down and she started her waddled around the apartment her eyes wide as she looked up at Jamie, "MOMMY THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Jamie blushed deeply and smiled as he sat down on the floor, "I agree baby girl it's huge." Tamaki chuckled as he watched the 'mother' and daughter's exchange.

Jamie watched as Erica sat down looking expectantly at Jamie, "Mommy I'm tired can we go to bed now?" Jamie nodded and looked apologetic to Tamaki, "I guess this is good bye. I need to get this one to bed." Tamaki gave a sad smile and nodded, "I understand, I can help if you want or meet up with you later, Maybe?" Jamie blushed deeply and looked at Erica, "Can Tama-kun help us baby girl?" Erica nodded and giggled, "Okay mommy" Jamie looked at him and smiled, "I guess I can allow that." He stood up and grabbed some bath stuff for Erica and beckoned Tamaki in, "I'm warning you I'm going to bathe with her and well it gets crazy in there so its up to you." He spoke the last part barely audible, "If you don't mind seeing me naked." He was blushing as Erica candidly followed her mother to the bathroom. Tamaki blushed deeply and nodded in understanding, "I'll help you out" he spoke softly and looked at Jamie, "I really don't mind I have a little girl so I'm used to it." Jamie nodded and shyly helped Erica undress and turned on the water checking to make sure the temperature was okay. Erica ran around Jamie her naked little bum shaking as she looked up, "MOMMY can I get in now?" Jamie blushed and nodded as he stripped down to his boxers, "Yes little girl, you can get in now." Erica bounded into the tub and waited expectantly for Jamie to get in. Jamie blushing deeper than ever took off his boxers his member semi hard as he climbed in looking at Erica as she started to splash around in the tub. Tamaki shyly sat next to the tub his face flushed, not missing Jamie's semi hard member. Jamie looked at Tamaki shyly his chest rising and falling softly as his slim body glistened with the water. Tamaki looked back and smiled softly as he held Jamie's glaze whispering softly, "You're so beautiful" Erica at that point decided to splash Tamaki and Jamie, "TAMA-KUN!" she giggled and smiled cutely, "I want Tama-kun in the tub with mommy and me!" Jamie's face went a deeper scarlet and he looked at Erica, "Erica…I'm not sure Tama-kun wants to get in with you and Mommy." Tamaki blushed just as deep and smiled slightly, "Its okay, I'd love to take a bath with Erica and her mommy" he stripped slowly his own member semi-hard as he climbed in front of Jamie. Erica giggled and moved to sit next to Jamie, "YAY" she looked expectantly at Jamie and poked at his tummy, "MOMMY why is thing so pointy?" Jamie blushed deeply as he spoke softly, "Mommy is just distracted." He bit his lip and poked her belly, "When did my baby girl begin to question me about my body?" she giggled and turned to Tamaki, "TAMA-kun, why is your thing pointy?" Jamie gaped at his daughter and put a hand on her mouth, "I should get you to bed sweet heart" he stood up his erection showing as he went and put her in her pajamas helped her into bed softly singing to her as she drifted to sleep. Tamaki sat in the tub embarrassed and yet hoping Jamie would come back. Jamie made sure Erica was asleep and came back to the bathroom his face flushed, "I'm sorry I…I should teach her not to ask such personal questions." He bit his lip and covered himself as he sat on the toilet his head in his hands. Tamaki blushed and looked up, "Don't worry about it. Are you coming back in or should I jump out?" Jamie blushed deeper and bit his lip, "I. I'm coming back in and I... would you stay in with me Tamaki?" he looked back at Tamaki his eyes pleading softly. Tamaki nodded and held open his arms, "Sure I don't mind come on in" Jamie shyly uncurled his body and climbed into the tub his body moving into Tamaki's open arms his face resting against Tamaki's chest. "Thank you Tamaki. I... I missed being held." Jamie felt a tear fall as he snuggled closer to Tamaki's body. Tamaki blushed deeply and held onto Jamie his hands massaging Jamie's back and playing with his hair. "It's okay. I'm sorry that you feel like that." Jamie blushed more and bit his lip, "My husband disappeared. I… I loved him so much and he… he left me. I only have Erica now and I…I'm scared Tamaki. I cant be a mom and dad. I cant. I just… I'm so confused and I just I haven't been touched and I feel like a fucking virgin. I just. I want to be held and I... I want to be touched." Jamie trailed off and looked away as more tears fell. Tamaki pulled him closer and kissed his forehead, "For what it counts you seem like a strong young man. I'm honored to have met you and I like holding you." Tamaki's hands tilted Jamie's face to his. "Jamie I might kiss you and that scares me." Jamie blushed and looked at him his eyes worried, "Tamaki… I…I might kiss you back" he looked away embarrassed again. Tamaki blushed and pulled him closer. "I say we kiss and see where this takes us." Jamie blushed and nodded, "Okay". Tamaki leaned in shyly and stopped inches from Jamie's lips his eye lids drooping as he waited with batted breath. Jamie blushed deeply as he leaned in the rest of the way and brought his lips to Tamaki's in a soft, gentle kiss his hands gently playing with Tamaki's hair. Tamaki gasped silently as he kissed Jamie back his own hands in Jamie's hair and on his back as he gave a soft moan. Jamie curled up closer his lips locking tighter as he shyly licked Tamaki's lips and touched his chest a soft moan escaping him as he scooted closer to Tamaki. Tamaki opened his lips and pulled Jamie closer as he kissed him deeper his need growing more as he held onto the boy he found taking his heart. _Jamie is so sweet. I'm falling for him. I cant believe I'm falling another guy._ Jamie pressed against him even more and gave a soft gasp as he felt Tamaki's tongue enter his mouth. _I'm falling for him. Not just physically but I feel like we have a closer bond._ As the two men pulled away for air they pressed their hips closer to each other. Jamie blushed deeper as he moaned softly his hands on Tamaki's chest. Tamaki looked back at Jamie his own face flushed and he pressed up his hands on Jamie's hips, his eyes questioning Jamie as he spoke, "I... Should we stop? I don't want to rush you and I've never done this before." Jamie blushed deeply and looked at him shyly, "We should stop but I… I want to with you. I want to do this so bad it hurts. I don't want to rush either. I don't want to be hurt again. "Jamie looked away as he bit his lip. Tamaki's hands gently pulled Jamie's face to his and smiled softly, "I want to do this with you too but I don't want to take advantage. I can't do that to you and I cant do that to myself." Jamie blushed and pulled Tamaki's hands to his stomach, "I think we should put on some pants and go to the other bed. I want to continue kissing you but no sex yet… Not right this second." Tamaki blushed and nodded his hands stroking Jamie's stomach softly, "Okay then lets put on some boxers." Tamaki smiled and got out pulling on some boxers and leaning against the wall waiting for Jamie to get out. Jamie smiled back and let the water drain and got out shaking his hips cutely and pulling his boxers on as he gave his hair a shake. Tamaki smiled and laughed as he moved to Jamie's side pulling him close to him. "Cute Jamie" Jamie blushed and held onto him smiling, "I try to be hun" Tamaki grinned and pulled Jamie to the other room pulling him along to the bed and smiling softly. Jamie blushed as he giggled following him his eyes twinkling. Tamaki pulled Jamie onto the bed and moved to straddle his waist looking into Jamie's hands. "Are you sure, Jamie?" Tamaki looked down at him his eyes staring into Jamie's. Jamie smiled and stared back his voice shaking slightly, "Yes I'm sure, Tamaki." Tamaki stroked Jamie's hair and kissed his jaw softly. Jamie blushed and arched against Tamaki his lips opening in a soft moan. "Tamaki I…I need this please." Tamaki blushed deeply and kissed Jamie's lips deeply, "I know" he pressed against Jamie gently. Jamie blushed and kissed him back deeply as he pressed back just as light his hips grinding against Tamaki's gently. Tamaki gasped softly and moaned Jamie's name softly as he grinded Jamie back. "Mmmm" Jamie moved his hands to Tamaki's stomach then to his hips his eyes closed and his own hips pressing towards Tamaki's. Tamaki shivered softly against Jamie and pressed back his hips as his lips moved to Jamie's ear lobe. Jamie gasped softly and moved his lips down to Tamaki's nipples and gently sucked the now hard nubs. Tamaki shivered more as he arched against Jamie his groan shaking through his body and his eyes looking at Jamie shyly as he touched his face softly. Jamie moved his lips down Tamaki's stomach to his destination the bulge below Tamaki's boxers kissing it gently and stroking right above it. Tamaki gasped and arched up slightly as he began to moan Jamie's name. Jamie blushed and pulled Tamaki's member out of his boxers and began to kiss his tip licking the pre-cum off of it. Tamaki held his breath and closed his eyes as Jamie's mouth took his manhood in and Jamie began to suck. Tamaki shakily began to push up into mouth his lips trembling as Jamie stimulated him. Jamie blushing started to suck harder and pulled Tamaki in deeper as he moaned softly into Tamaki's cock. Tamaki shivered and grabbed Jamie's hair holding him to his cock as he gasped out, "Jamie I'm coming" Jamie smiled slightly and continued sucking as Tamaki orgasm. Jamie swallowed Tamaki's cum and moved up to his lips kissing him gently as he moved his own hips against Tamaki's. Tamaki kissed Jamie back just as gently and moved his hips back blushing as he moved his hands to Jamie's bulge and his hair. Jamie moved closer to his touch as he closed his eyes moaning softly. Tamaki pulled away softly and looked at Jamie his voice soft as he spoke, "May I? " Jamie blushed and nodded, "Yes you may." Jamie stroked Tamaki's hair and lay down pulling Tamaki on top of him. Tamaki blushed and moved down Jamie's body his hands traveling over Jamie's stomach and hips, coming to a rest on the bulge of Jamie's boxers. Jamie blushed deeper as he watched and felt Tamaki's hands on his body. Jamie spoke softly as he closed his eyes, "Tamaki…" Tamaki looked up and smiled as he pulled Jamie's cock out of his boxers kissing the tip like Jamie had and licking around it like a lollipop before he pulled Jamie in deeper slowly, as his tongue ran up and down his shaft. Jamie gasped and clutched the sheets as he trusted up into Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki moved his hand to Jamie's hips and held him down as he began to suck on Jamie's cock his free hand moving to Jamie's sac gently pulling and massaging them as he began to suck harder his tongue moving to the part between Jamie's shaft and sac. Jamie panted softly as he moaned his hips rolling against the touch as he softly spoke, "Oh Tamaki… Harder, please. I…It feels so good." Tamaki blushed at Jamie's words and started to go harder and began deep sucking Jamie's cock. Jamie gasped as he whimpered softly and moaned louder as his cock expanded in Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki prepared himself as Jamie panted out, "Tamaki I'm coming." Jamie's seed shot into Tamaki's throat as his hips rocked up, Tamaki's lips clasping onto Jamie's cock as he swallowed Jamie's essence. Jamie lay back on the bed panting as he looked at Tamaki his eyes closed as he came back from his high. Tamaki smiled softly licking his lips and moving to Jamie's side kissing Jamie's lips softly as he stroked Jamie's sides. Jamie smiled back into the kiss and held onto Tamaki playing with his hair as he relaxed into Tamaki's touch. Tamaki pulled away slightly whispering, "I thought we were only kissing that was more than kissing. What changed our minds?" He smiled slightly at Jamie. Jamie blushed and whispered back, "That was kissing. Our cocks needed some treatment and I can't cum well by masturbation anymore. And for me I wanted to taste you and I wanted to be held. I feel happy I don't regret anything. Do you regret this?" He looked shyly at Tamaki as his hands stroked Tamaki's hair. Tamaki grinned and kissed Jamie's nose, "No I don't regret it and I wanted to taste you too. I wanted to touch you and you touch me. I think you're strong and that I want to do this more if I can. I want to help you cum." Jamie blushed and curled up against Tamaki. "I want you to." He bit his lip and shyly removed his own boxers as he glanced at Tamaki's face, "I want you and me to sleep like this please?" Tamaki smiled softly and stroked Jamie's side, before removing his own boxers his eyes never leaving Jamie's as he spoke his next words, "I would like to sleep with you like this." Jamie smiled back and pulled Tamaki to him gently as he stroked Tamaki's back. Tamaki held onto Jamie as he lay on his side stroking Jamie's hair and relaxing against him. Jamie smiled contentedly and snuggled closer to Tamaki purring softly as he kissed Tamaki's jaw. Tamaki laughed softly and looked at Jamie, "Are you part cat?" Jamie blushed and nipped his jaw, "Yes. When I'm happy I purr and when I'm mad I hiss. I might meow some times too." Tamaki laughed again and kissed Jamie's ear, both unaware of the movement heading towards them.


	6. Caught under covers and Pleasant Dreams

Erica had woken up and realizing Jamie was missing went to look for him calling softly, "Mommy, mommy where are you?" Jamie was too occupied to hear her footsteps to his side of the room until Erica was there her voice panicked as she cried, "MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU?" Jamie jumped at the scream looking to the little hallway that connected the two rooms just as Erica came out teary eyed and calling for him. Erica looked up seeing Jamie in the bed she waddled over to him crying more, "Mommy. MOMMY. I was scared you were gone. Mommy, why are you and Tama-kun laying like that?" Jamie was scarlet for he had jumped out of bed naked and had thrown the blanket back exposing Tamaki's bareness too. Jamie softly spoke as he picked up Erica, "Mommy was here baby girl and Tama-kun and Mommy were just… talking about what we'd all do tomorrow. And were talking about Tama-kun's little girl coming and joining us when we looked around." Jamie looked at Tamaki blushing deeply as he head back to the bed holding onto Erica. Erica looked at Jamie then Tamaki smiling shyly and curling up closer to Jamie's chest. Tamaki blushed softly as Jamie climbed in next to him holding Erica softly and how he'd handled the situation. Tamaki softly spoke next, "Can I sleep with you too Erica? You and your mommy?" Jamie looked up at him blushing softly and taking his free hand and entwining it with Tamaki's hand. Erica looked at them both and shyly nodded, "Okay, Tama-kun. You can sleep next to mommy and me." Tamaki smiled and lay on his side looking at Jamie and Erica. Jamie smiled back at him and helped tuck Erica in between them as his hands found Tamaki's. Erica fell asleep content that she found her mommy, her dreams going to how she'd have a daddy again and her mommy would be happy. Tamaki held onto Jamie's hands as he smiled at him whispering softly, "I think she's happy now that she found her Mommy. I think she's adorable too, just like her mom." Jamie blushed deeply and leaned over carefully, "I'm glad she's okay too and I'm not adorable. I'm gay. I'm who I am and I won't change. But that doesn't change the fact that I want a father for her. I just… I'm scared. I don't want to rush anything but I want to so bad be with you. "Jamie looked away his voice catching as he felt Erica snuggle up to him. Tamaki felt his mouth drop slightly as he looked at Jamie his own voice a whisper, "I…I want to be with you too. I just… I can't rush you hun. I can't because I want your happiness. I do want to hold you and say it'll be alright because I care about you. Strange as it sounds I think I've fallen for you and I don't want to rush this." Jamie blushed and moved closer to Tamaki being careful of Erica. "I think I've fallen for you too. And I… We can make out and cuddle I guess. I just… NO sex yet. I don't think that'd be good." Tamaki nodded and kissed Jamie's cheek. "Then no sex yet. I agree that might be too fast." Jamie smiled and looked at Erica. "I love her a lot but right now I want to be near you… Do…Do you think I can move so you're behind me and she's in my arms?" he blushed deeply as he looked at Tamaki waiting for an answer. Tamaki chuckled and opened his arms, 'I think you can do that and I'd love to hold you too." Jamie smiled and carefully moved Erica as he cuddled back against Tamaki his arms going around Erica as she slept on, he whispered softly, "Thanks Tamaki. I feel safe." Tamaki smiled and wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist and pulled him close to his body. "I'm glad you do. I just want to cuddle with you." Tamaki whispered softly. Jamie smiled happily and pushed back giving a soft moan as he closed his eyes. Tamaki blushed and began to kiss his neck and pushed forward his hips rocking softly against Jamie his hands moving down to Jamie's cock. Jamie blushed deeply as her rocked his hips back, he held Tamaki's hand to his cock and moaned louder. Tamaki blushed deeper and stroked Jamie's cock, his lips moving to the dip between Jamie's neck and shoulder. Jamie whimpered and panted softly as he tilted his head giving Tamaki better access. Tamaki began to kiss down Jamie's jaw nibbling and sucking on his skin. Tamaki's hand pumping Jamie faster as he moaned softly in Jamie's ear, his hips rocking against Jamie's. Jamie blushed deeply and turned suddenly pulling Tamaki closer to his body and spreading his legs slightly whispering, "Please I want to be closer to you." Tamaki blushed and looked at Jamie his hands still circling Jamie's ass and his lips by his ear as he spoke softly, "Jamie that's moving to fast. I… I want to be closer to but that's going to fast for us both." Jamie blushed and nodded as he curled up closer to Tamaki, "Okay. I understand. I just. I feel so needy right now." Tamaki blushed and kissed him gently, "I know I want to be with you too. I want to learn how to be with a man." Jamie blushed deeply and lay on his back pulling Tamaki on top of him as he whispered, "I want to be the person how to teach you to be with one Hun. I want to be the one for you… But I think we should sleep now." Tamaki nodded shyly and kissed Jamie gently, "okay let's get some sleep tomorrow we can do something together?" Jamie smiled wide and kissed back gently, "yeah we can."


	7. A new love and fun day

Jamie woke up the next morning Erica bouncing up and down as she babbled about going to a park and playing on the jungle gym. Jamie nodded and kissed Erica's cheek, "okay we'll go play in the park… but let mommy get ready first…" Erica nodded and cutely got off the bed going to her room and playing with her toys. Jamie sighed and looked over at the man next to him smiling happily and kissing him on the cheek, "Good Morning, Hun." Tamaki looked at him his eyes still clouded with sleep as he said, 'good morning' back. Jamie smiled and went to get out of bed looking at Tamaki cutely before shaking his hips, "I'm taking Erica to the park today would you like to come?" Tamaki smiled and nodded, "Sure, can my daughter come too?" Jamie smiled and nodded, "sure feel free to bring her along. That way Erica will have a playmate" he giggled and pulled on a shirt before going and sitting in Tamaki's lap. Tamaki blushed and wrapped his arms around the slimmer man, "No problem and I like that idea" Both men got dressed and ready Tamaki calling his ex and asking her to drop their daughter off at the park near the campus and that they'd meet them there in 30 minutes. Jamie helped Erica get dressed while Tamaki was on the phone. Erica babbled about going and playing as Jamie looked up to see Tamaki coming in. Jamie smiled at him as he nodded to Erica, "Erica… I'm going to go talk to Mister Tamaki okay?" Erica nodded and giggled, "okay mommy… go talk with my new daddy" Jamie went scarlet and walked with Tamaki to his bedroom wrapping his arms around Tamaki's waist, "Tamaki? How long until we're supposed to meet with your ex and child?" Jamie looked at him curiously. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck a smile on his lips, "30 minutes." He spoke softly as he shyly leaned over and kissed Jamie. Jamie shyly kissed him back as he stepped closer, "Erica's awake though. I… I shouldn't do this when she's awake… She doesn't mind I think but I'd feel bad." Jamie's voice came out weakly as he pressed his hips next to Tamaki's hips. Tamaki blushed and kissed Jamie again pressing back whispering to Jamie softly, "We don't have to do anything… I.. I mean not unless you want to." Jamie blushed and looked up at Tamaki, "I want to… but I… Erica?... Maybe we could see if your ex would watch her?" Tamaki smiled and kissed Jamie gently, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind… it'd give the girls a night out and well.. I want to learn how to be with a man.. I.. I think I fell for you." Jamie smiled back and kissed him back, "I think I fell for you too Hun. I feel so happy." Tamaki pulled out his phone and called his ex asking her to watch over Erica while Jamie and him hung out. His ex said something into the phone and Tamaki smiled as he hung up kissing Jamie deeply, "She said it would be fine. So all we have to do is go drop Erica off and we can go somewhere together." Jamie smiled and hugged Tamaki cutely, "okay. Let me go tell Erica." Jamie went and told Erica the plan. Erica giggled and told her 'mommy' it was okay and to have fun with her new 'daddy'.

**30 minutes later**

Jamie and Tamaki were walking with Erica to the park. When the arrived at the park, they met up with Tamaki's ex Yuki and his daughter Rose. After the introductions Tamaki and Jamie left Erica, after of course Jamie giving Erica a hug and kiss smiling, "Be a good girl, Mommy doesn't want to hear you've been bad." Erica nodded and smiled, "okay Mommy". Jamie smiled and gave his number to Yuki telling her to call if anything happened. Tamaki smiled and gave Rose a hug and blushed softly when he saw Yuki a hand on Jamie's waist, "See you later then." The guys waved to the girls and walked back to Jamie's dorm hand in hand as they both smiled at the other.

**Back in the Dorm**

Jamie opened the door and led Tamaki in before kissing Tamaki passionately against the wall inside of the dorm his hands in Tamaki's hair. Tamaki gave a shy moan as he kissed passionately back. Jamie pulled away for air and looked at Tamaki his hands on Tamaki's hips, "Tamaki… do you want this really? Should… Should we go to the bed or shower? I'll do whatever you want." Tamaki blushed and smiled shyly, "yeah I want to do this… I want to do this with you really and um… bed?" Jamie nodded and shyly kissed Tamaki's neck his hands on Tamaki's bum. Tamaki moaned softly and put his arms around Jamie's neck. "Jamie… Please?" Jamie smiled and led Tamaki to his bed blushing slightly, "Okay"

Tamaki took Jamie's shirt off and then his own as he lay on the bed looking up at Jamie his eyes full of love. Jamie smiled at Tamaki his eyes showing the same love as he kissed Tamaki gently. "I.. I love you" Jamie spoke softly. Tamaki smiled back and giggled, "I love you too"

**Lemon Warning**

Jamie and Tamaki took off their clothes keeping their boxers on as they lay on the bed holding each other gently as they kissed long and passionate. Jamie pulled away after a bit and looked into Tamaki's eyes the question showing through to Tamaki. Tamaki smiled and looked back nodding as he lay down spreading his legs slightly as he gave a nervous chuckle. Jamie climbed on top of Tamaki and kissed down Tamaki's neck to his nipple sucking and licking gently as he grinded against Tamaki. Tamaki let out a moan as he grinded back pressing up as he moaned deeply. Jamie smiled and went to the other nipple sucking and licking as he ran a hand down to Tamaki's member gently touching him through his boxers as he kissed down his chest to his belly button. Tamaki let out a soft purr as he arched up slightly wanting more as he moaned again. Jamie panted slightly and pulled Tamaki's boxers off along with his own as he pressed their bare bodies together moaning deeply. Tamaki moaned with Jamie as he pressed back his hands on Jamie's back as he panted slightly. "Jamie I need more" Jamie nodded and kissed the tip licking the slit as he pulled Tamaki's member in deeper as he licked the underside and sucked on his member. Tamaki moaned happily as he pressed up wanting more. Jamie blushed and pulled away, "Tamaki… I… can you be on top? Please?" he looked embarrassed as he straddled Tamaki's hips. Tamaki blushed and bit his lip, "will you tell me what to do if I say yes?" Jamie blushed and nodded, "I'll tell you now." Tamaki nodded and kissed Jamie gently as he shyly pushed Jamie onto the bed straddling him, "Okay I'll be on top how do I do this?" Jamie blushed and smiled, 'Basically it's like it is with a girl only I have a cock and no vagina. Instead I have an anal hole that you penetrate. In my but I have a prostrate and when you hit it I'll be in the ultimate pleasure. You can play with my member when you are in me and we can cum together. If you want too." Tamaki smiled and kissed Jamie deeply, "Okay… I should be able to do that… Do I need a condom or prepare you for anything?" Jamie blushed and kissed back deeply before replying, "You can wear a condom if you want I don't mind and preparing me you can stick your fingers in and stretch me out… but it's your choice. I'm just glad to be with someone, to be with you." Tamaki nodded and pulled Jamie's boxers off before sticking his fingers up Jamie's bum blushing deeply at the heat and tightness of it, "Ah." Jamie moaned softly as he relaxed letting his body grow used to the fingers in his ass feeling more join the first as he was stretched out, "Tamaki please I need you so bad" Tamaki looked at both of their hard throbbing members and nodded, "Okay I need you too love" Tamaki answered. Jamie arched his hips and moaned, "Tamaki enter me please?" Tamaki didn't reply he carefully placed his member at Jamie's entrance leaning over and kissing Jamie deeply as he trusted into Jamie gasping slightly at the tightness of Jamie's butt. Jamie kissed him back as he moaned into Tamaki's mouth his hands gripping Tamaki's back as he grew used to the feel of Tamaki in him his eyes closed as the pain became pleasure, he lifted his hips to show Tamaki he was okay. Tamaki smiled and started to thrust into Jamie going harder and deeper as he moaned Jamie's name. Jamie moaned Tamaki's name and moved his hips back against Tamaki. Tamaki moaned and grabbed Jamie's neglected member pumping him in time with his thrusts. Jamie tilted his back and felt Tamaki hit his spot and let out a loud and deep moan, "TAMAKI HIT THERE AGAIN, AH"' Tamaki blushed and hit him in the same spot pumping him harder and going faster as he got deeper, "JAMIE I … I FEEL CLOSE" he moaned out. Jamie blushed and pulled Tamaki against him and whispered, 'I'm close too" he kissed Tamaki deeply and closed his eyes smiling. Tamaki blushed and kissed back deeply, thrusting in more growing closer to his orgasm. Jamie let out a harsh, loud moan as he came against Tamaki and his stomachs his ass clenching against Tamaki's member. Tamaki let out a harsh moan as he came in Jamie's ass pumping for a couple more minutes as he got rid of all of his seed. Both men were panting as they held each other kissing each other's cheeks as they came off of their high. Jamie looked at Tamaki and whispered softly, "I love you so much Jamie." Jamie smiled and whispered back, 'I love you too Tamaki." Jamie rested his head on the pillow as Tamaki lay on him not pulling out yet as he stroked Jamie's hair. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Jamie smiled and kissed his cheek, 'No you didn't hurt me… I never felt so special… even with my ex." Tamaki smiled and held Jamie close kissing his forehead, 'Should we get cleaned up or sleep?" Jamie blushed and whispered softly, "Well, I want to sleep but Erica's with Yuki and I… I can't leave her alone like that I'd feel bad." Tamaki blushed and nodded, "I'm tired too but I think Yuki would be okay with it… but I'd feel bad if I made you leave Erica out. So, lets go and shower and then we can go get her. " Jamie smiled and sat up slightly, "Okay… can you carry me to the shower?" Tamaki giggled and nodded, "Yes princess. I'd love to carry your sexy body to the shower." Jamie smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." Tamaki carefully pulled out of Jamie and picked him up holding Jamie close as he went to the shower.

**[[ Hey everyone leave Reviews and if you want more I'll write more Enjoy and give me what you can give… I don't mind flames… would like praises.. but to be honest Constructive thoughts would be nice. SO LEAVE ME MESSAGES**


End file.
